1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion video system and method, and more particularly to an automatic speed control of a motion video display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During a reproduction of a motion video, a user wishing to change the speed of the reproduction may enter a command to view the reproduction in fast forward or in slow motion. However, because the reproduction in fast forward or slow motion mode is maintained at a constant speed during such modes, the display speed may not satisfy a user""s visual senses.
For example, the motion video is quickly displayed in the fast forward mode regardless of whether the variations of the scenes on the screen are high, making it difficult for a user to recognize or comprehend such portions of the motion video, On the other hand, when the variations of the scenes on the screen is low, even the quick speed of the fast forward mode may become tedious for a user.
Similarly, the display speed of the motion video is slowed in the slow motion mode regardless of whether the scene variations on the screen are high. Thus, in such portions of the motion video, the user would visually feel as if the display speed has not changed even though the display speed has been slowed. However, when the scene variations are low, the slowed display speed may be too slow making it tedious for the user.
Typically, a fast forward mode is aimed to provide a high speed search and a slow motion mode to provide a detailed search for a specific scene or action in a motion video. Therefore, in consideration of the user""s visual sensing capabilities, the speed of display should be slower relative to the fixed display speed in either the fast forward or slow motion modes when the variation of motion is high or when the scene changes are frequent in the motion video. On the other hand, the speed of display should be faster relative to the fixed display speed in either the fast forward or slow motion modes when the variation of motion is low in the motion video.
However, because of the fixed display speed in both the conventional fast forward and slow motion modes, the sensing demands of the user as discussed above cannot be not met appropriately. Namely, if the motion video is displayed in the fast forward or slow motion modes in the conventional device, the motion video is reproduced at a fixed speed, either fast or slow display speed. Accordingly, the user cannot dynamically display the motion video within the fast forward or slow motion mode.
As a result, in the fast forward mode, the user cannot achieve a satisfactory reproduction at scenes of the motion video when the motion variation is minimal because of the rather slow screen changes. Likewise, the user would have difficulty in searching for a particular scene or action at scenes of the motion video when the motion variation is high or when the scene changes are frequent because of the rather faster display speed than expected.
In the slow forward mode, the user cannot achieve a satisfactory reproduction at scenes of the motion video when the motion variation is minimal because of the too slow screen changes. The user also cannot achieve a detailed display at scenes of the motion video when the motion variation is high or when the scene changes are frequent because of the rather fast screen changes
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to solve at least the problems and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the invention is to provide an adaptive display of a motion video by automatically controlling the display speed of the motion video based upon the level of motion in the motion video.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an automatic control for an adaptive display speed of a motion video and method thereof according to the present invention is characterized by changing a reproduction speed within a fast forward interval based upon the distance (or number of frames) between cuts, where the motion video is in the fast forward mode; and changing the reproduction speed within a slow motion interval based upon the variation of motion in the motion video by detecting image difference between the frames; such that the reproduction speed within the fast forward or slow motion interval can be dynamically controlled according to the features of the motion video, thereby satisfying a user""s visual characteristic.